Triangle Breaker
by InnocentDiamond
Summary: It's the last year of high school for Shun and Alice, and everything started out fine until a minor accident occurred. This transfer student's causing trouble around school and also trying to break the two apart, and Shun's taking all of this very personally.
1. First Things First

**Nobody****'s P.O.V.**

"Isn't this machine a wonder?" Reishi showed everyone her new SG name tag with the words "Senior President" on it. She sealed the plastic carrier shut and clipped it on her blazer. "This is our new and updated way of making name tags for not only SG, but also other clubs, such as yearbook, newspaper, and so on."

"It sure looks more modern and updated. Let me help you with that." Shun, the Senior Vice President took everyone's name tags and slot each of them into a plastic carrier. "How are we doing with the student schedules? Remember last year when a student miraculously ended up with the same teacher for two consecutive classes? That was an ugly fail."

"So far so good. I hope you don't mind if some students have the exact same schedule." Dan, the Senior Treasurer, quickly replied. Managing student schedules wasn't the same as managing accounting logs, but Dan was the only person who can sort things as fast as a computer. "Most of the new students we have are the 9th graders, so their teachers might teach more than one academic subject. I think there are a few newcomers in the other grades. Very little, though."

"Really? I heard that some of the freshmen teachers won't be teaching electives." Joe, the Junior President, replied. "But still, wouldn't you rather have our students be smart then let them have an elective for nothing?" A lot of people nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of new students, don't we have to give them that speech that all 9th graders have to listen to?" Runo said. As the Senior Liaison, it was her job to maintain relationships between SG, other clubs, and the students, especially the seniors. "Reishi, can you handle it? Every year, the Senior President makes that speech."

Runo, however, was forgetting something. "Actually, this year's speech is school-wide. Look at this." Reishi showed everyone the BVH Rules and Regulations. "Backwards Days have been added so teachers can have students in both time of the day. Also helps with homework, if you get what I mean."

"That's not the only change. Below Backwards Days is the new class period system." Marucho pointed out. As Sophomore President, he was in his first year of Student Government, but too many changes was going on. "There are only six class periods, and each period is at least ten minutes longer. Passing period didn't change at all."

"That is messed up. What happened to study hall?" Julie yelled while looking through files. As the Senior Commissioner of Publicity, Julie had to find ways to "advertise" the event events. That also means working with the newspaper team, in which her "friend" Billy was the president of.

"Study hall got removed because teachers don't have time prepare the materials for that class." Komba, the Junior Vice President replied. "The bells have to be reset, and I really mean that. I'm going to the office really quick to test them out. Ignore the bells for now." Komba went out the door and to the main office.

"Quick question. Is this class reserved for Stud. Govt., or is this going to be a part-time academic class?" Chan asked. As the Junior Liaison, Chan had to make sure that our relationships with the students as well, only she focused more on juniors.

"Don't worry. The teachers and I have talked about it in our staff meeting." Ms. Inoue replied. Ms. Inoue has been the SG teacher for a long time, and all the students like her very much. "By the way, how is that speech coming along?"

"I have to rewrite it, though. This isn't just for freshmen. It's for all of the students." Reishi continued writing down notes on things that were important, such as classes, zero tolerance, zero truancy, and anything that appears on the stack of papers that your parents have to fill out. "Listen to how this sounds..."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

All Student Government said to Reishi about giving her speech was "Good luck!" She awkwardly sat in the row of chairs on the stage with the teachers, facing approximately two thousand students. All the other SG members either sat among the crowd or stood by the exits.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Bayview High. I'm Mr. Turner, principal of Bayview High School." There was a huge applause, mainly caused the high ceiling which yielded the echo. After saying a lot of stuff about welcoming returning students back for another year of high school and the freshmen for entering a new school, the vice-principal stood up.

"Hello, students. I'm Mr. Flanagan, vice principal of Bayview High School." There was another applause, once again very loud. "This year, like what Mr. Turner said, we have a huge amount of changes, including new teachers." The new teachers stood up, bowed, and sat down. "Now, may I introduce you all to Reishi Hayashi, Senior President of Student Government!"

Reishi stood up and went to the podium. "Welcome back to Bayview High, everyone! As for the freshmen, welcome to Bayview High for the first time. I'm Reishi Hayashi. As this school year's Senior President, I hope that all of us will have an exciting and memorable time here, especially the seniors, who will be graduating." She finished her intro and went on to the real speech. All of Student Government miraculous sat arrived in the front rows, and they all gave her a thumbs-up.

"Normally, only the freshmen are supposed to listen to our annual beginning-of-the-year speeches, but due to multiple changes throughout the school, we need the entire school to listen. First, 'Backwards Days' will be occurring. Instead of having our regular, first to sixth period schedule, we will have sixth to first period schedules on every Tuesday and Friday. Monday and Thursday will be regular days, and Wednesdays will be weekly-alternating forward-backward shorter days for the teachers to hold their meeting. Not only do teachers get to see you during the morning and afternoon, but it also helps with homework. You'll see some teachers before lunch, so you can't work on it during your break and get away with it. Second, study hall has been removed because teachers don't have the time to cope with the students in that 'class.' Third..." After the speech was over, Reishi answered questions of students who rose their hands.

When the "meeting" was over, it was only 10:18AM. SG decided to let the students walk around the school and check out anything interesting. There were many budget cuts, but thanks to the three treasurers, the school was able to beautify the campus.

"Some of us came back a lot earlier than SG's regular schedule come back to help beautify the campus." Robin, the Junior Treasurer, commented. "For a couple of days, we came to school early and left school late just to make the area more decent." All of a sudden, Shun came over in a hurry as well as a worried expression on his face.

Reishi was the first to notice. "Shun, what's wrong? You look like you lost something."

"Well, we lost _someone_." Shun said directly. "Here's the first problem. There's a verbal fight down in the 60's wing, and it's becoming an ugly riot."

"What's the second problem?" Robin asked.

"Dan and the others said that they couldn't find Alice anywhere when the students exited." Shun replied. "This is bad, really bad. You don't think that Alice might be involved, do you?"

Reishi and Robin looked at each other with worried faces.


	2. More Trouble

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure that Alice isn't here? Maybe she got mixed up and the crowd, that's all." Reishi was saying all sorts of optimistic things to make us less worried, but it wasn't not working. "Hold on. Do you want to check out the fight out first or look for Alice? And what time does the homeroom bell ring?"

"The bell rings in five minutes, which leads to a five minute passing period, so we have roughly ten minutes." Rafe, the Sophomore Treasurer replied. "Why don't we check out the fight first? When the bell rings, everyone has to go to homeroom, right? Alice will probably be in whatever homeroom she's assigned to for the teachers to take attending."

"Good thinking, Rafe." I complimented. "Let's see who's causing trouble already on the first day of school." All four of us ran over to the 60's wing hallway to take a look. When we got there, I didn't see any fight around here, unlike when I was here earlier.

"Where's the argument?" Robin asked. "Wait, look. That guy looks hurt." It was true. He was on the ground, unable to get up, as if somebody hit his legs. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you see anything?"

"We were just walking around the school to find our homeroom when this girl that we accidentally bumped into stepped on Jason's ankle really hard." Jason's friend told Robin. "At this rate, we'll never find our homeroom and get there in time. We're only freshmen, you know."

"We understand that, and you will be excused hopefully. Where's that girl? What does she look like?" Rafe interrogated. Jason stood up with pain. He could walk, but was still limping.

"She had long blue hair and was about your age. She even had a blue senior badge on." Jason pointed me and Reishi and our badges. We gave each other a look. Long blue hair? Our age? Senior badge?

"No way. It couldn't be Runo. She may be bossy, but wouldn't do something—" Before Reishi could finish talking, Jason began talking again.

"Runo?" He and his friend looked at each other and whispered. "No way! That girl was nothing like the door monitor that we met and helped us when we left the auditorium. She didn't have a Student Government badge that you senpais wear." All four of us sighed in relief that it wasn't Runo, but that didn't solve the mystery.

"Well, let us take care of this." Reishi looked at her watch. "It's about time that you guys go back to homeroom. Where are you going to?"

"Reishi, wait." I said. "Jason's ankle is badly hurt. He should really see the nurse."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that. I'll see you all later." Reishi told us to go to our homerooms while I helped those freshmen go to the nurse's office.

"By the way," Jason said as his friend and I carried him on our shoulder, "There was this redhead senior who tried to help defend us, but she couldn't do much, either."

"Really? That's really kind of her." Redhead senior? He was most likely referring to Alice. At least I know she was here _somewhere_, but where is she now?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Lunch time during the first day or two of school is always boring for some reason. I ate lunch with the other SG people in our room today, as usual in the past couple of years. "So," I asked. "What happened during that 'fight' at the 60's wing?"

"We were late." Reishi responded. "All that's left was the victim and his friend." She took a sip from her thermos bottle. "You have no idea how bad the guy was hurt. Who steps on people's ankles?!"

"Speaking of ankle, that guy Jason received treatment from the nurse and is probably hanging out with his friends right now." Shun added. "At first, we thought it was Runo was the culprit by the description Jason gave us." Runo looked as if she was about to spit her juice out, but Shun continued. "But luckily, that girl _wasn't_ in Stud. Govt., so we were relieved." Runo sighed in relief, Shun proceeded to eating his bento of rice.

"This is weird. Who would cause trouble on the first day of school?" Joe asked. Most of us just shrugged. "Dan, do you mind if I look in the files of new students? I think I know what to do here." I nodded and gave him permission to look into the files.

"What are you looking for?" Komba asked curiously as he walked up to

"New students accidentally getting into trouble is common, but _causing_ trouble?" Paige, Sophomore Vice President, emphasized. "By the way, have any of you seen Alice?"

"Let's see..." Ms. Inoue replied as she checked her computer. "The attendance says that she's here. How about checking her schedule?"

"Gehabich, Alice. I need to look in the folders and filed for **G**." Jake, the Junior Commissioner of Publicity, replied. "Here it is." He and Joe, who was right next to him, started discussing.

"Oh no!" yelled them in unison.

"What happened?" Chris, the Sophomore COP, responded. Both Joe and Jake had shocked expressions.

"If we're not mistaken, Alice has the same schedule as Fabia Sheen, a transfer senior student who might be the one that hurt that Jason this morning." Jake replied. "Here's Fabia's picture." We weren't sure if that girl was really this Fabia Sheen or not. If she was, then Alice was going to have a hard time.

"People! Do not think ahead, please. We're still not sure if this is true. If it is, then it's a big problem." Reishi ordered. "Why don't we patrol around the school for now, just in case?" Everybody was finished with lunch already, and after lunch was our official SG period, so we all went into the hallways to check.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I decided to patrol around the cafeteria first and then go outside to see if I could find Alice. Ms. Inoue said that she's here, but where is she? I looked around, and a student bumped into me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, senpai!" she apologized. This girl looked so much like someone I know, but who? What's even more intriguing is her red freshman badge. I don't usually recognize any freshmen these days. Bu then again, I don't know any of these freshmen students, so I don't blame myself for that.

"It's okay. By the way, I'm Shun—" Before I could introduce myself, I suddenly saw Rafe, Chan, and Komba run into the hallway in a hurry. Was there another fight? This is going to be a stressing year for us. "Sorry, but I have to go see some matters. It was nice bumping into you, though."

"Hi Shun. We heard that there's another fight in the hallway." Komba panted. "This time, it's the 20's wing, but I was told that this is even worse than what happened this morning." While the four of us ran down the hall, we heard people's voices. It was two girls arguing, and by instinct, I kind of predicted what was going on.

"I'm really sorry that I bumped into you, honest." this girl said. Her voice sounded really familiar, but I couldn't see who she was.

"Like, as if I'm going to accept a phony apology." another girl yelled. Her voice was very angry, and I feared that something back was going to happen. Right before she was about to punch the first girl, I used my ninja skills to get there to where they were early.

"Okay, that's it! Stop it! Both of you!" I ordered. Both girls looked at me in shock. I took at look at the girl who was going to attack. She had navy blue hair, looked the same age as me, and had a blue senior badge. Is she the Fabia Sheen that Joe and Jake were talking about?


	3. Just a Little Worried

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Okay, that's it! Stop it! Both of you!" Shun ordered the girls to stop. Among the girls, one of them had the characteristics that Jason mentioned earlier, and the other just happened to be the person I was looking for. "Alice? Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Shun, thank goodness." Alice replied happily. "You see, I accidentally bumped into her, and she got all mad. I apologized, but she wouldn't accept it."

"Excuse me?" the girl replied angrily. She looked at Shun and his Student Government badge. "Are you in Stud. Govt.? If you are, then can you tell me where Rm. 71 is? That's my next class." She glared at Alice, who didn't know what to do. "Might as well punish her as well for violent assault."

Shun wasn't satisfied with any of this and took a deep breath. "Listen, _Fabia._ You and Alice will have the same classes for the entire senior year, and I know that because I'm in SG. In addition to apologizing to her, you're going to need Alice's help, too." Alice looked fine, but Fabia didn't to agree to it.

"Hmph. Seeing that you're in Student Government, I'll listen to you." Fabia then faced Alice, whose eyes widened as Fabia approached her. "Don't you dare step within one yard of my personal space. I don't care if you have to sit next to me in class." Shun was about to leave when Fabia has one more thing to say. "Wait! How do you know my name's Fabia Sheen? What's your name, then?"

Shun turned around, giving Fabia a disappointed look. "Shun Kazami. If you're going to hurt more people, everyone in the school will know your name. And that's not going to look good a transfer student." He met up with Rafe, Chan, and Komba, who were by a hallway bench, and left.

Rafe got up from his seat and asked, "What just happened? I saw Alice fighting with another girl."

"More like another girl was fighting with Alice." Shun replied coldly. "What kind of a transfer student causes a mess with returning students? That's just wrong."

It didn't take Chan and Komba much time to figure what was going on. The four of them went back to the Student Government room with slight stress.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Seeing Shun during lunch made me felt relieved. Throughout my earlier classes, Shun wasn't in any of them. I was kind of worried that he wasn't here today or might have even transferred, but he's the Senior VP, so could'nt have. However, I don't really know whether or not me bumping into Fabia was a good thing or not. I walked into Rm. 71, my English class. Then I remembered something. Shun said the Fabia and I have the exact same schedule, and he was right. I remember seeing Fabia in all of the classes that I had already including Science. No wonder she acted that way in front of me.

"Well, we meet again." It was Fabia, and I mentally told myself to watch out for whatever she does. "I have a question to ask, if you don't mind."

"Um, sure. Go ahead. What is it?"

"How long have you known Shun Kazami?"

That was a weird question that I didn't expect. I didn't know what to say because I never thought it before. But then again, I just told her what I knew about already. "Well, we went to middle school together with Dan, Runo, Julie-" Before I could finish, Mira and Ace came by.

"Hi Alice. Nice to know that you, Mira, and I are in the same English class." Ace greeted as Mira stood beside him.

"Really? That's great! Neither one of you were in any of my classes last year, so I'm really glad to see you guys again." I replied. "Fabia, what did you-" When I turned around, Fabia already left to her seat. _Might as well pretend she was never here._

"Hey Alice," Mira said. "Dan and Reishi told us to tell you go to Stud. Govt. afterschool."

"Afterschool? Okay, no problem. I'll see them there." The three of us went to our assigned seats right when class started.

Later, Dan and Reishi picked me up from my final class, and we went to SG together. I've never really been in here before, but I've seen past photos of SG people working on projects in here. There were so many things in there that other classes didn't have, such as SmartBoards, photo-printing stations, and so on. Not even the science, art, and photography classrooms are this sophisticated.

"It looks so neat." Before I put my stuff down, Reishi walked of and introduced me to everyone and their positions.

"Everyone, this is Alice." Everyone greeted me nicely as Reishi continued. "You know that I'm Senior President, right? Joe and Marucho are also Presidents. Shun, Komba, and Paige are the vice presidents. Runo, Chan, and Soon are liaisons. Julie, Jake, and Chris are Commissioners of Publicity. Dan, Robin, and Rafe are treasurers. Noah and Baron are Commissioners of Activities. Everyone else are representatives." Student Government looked really organized and high-class, but something wasn't right.

"Reishi, if Noah's the Junior COA and Baron's the Sophomore COA, who's the Senior COA?" Reishi looked as if she didn't know how to answer me, but Shun chimed in.

"Well, we just received a letter from another school saying that this student has transferred to another high school and is requesting to have that student's files and records." Shun answered. "Seniors can still apply for this spot. Normally, applications will be accepted if you're only applying to be a representative, but this is a special case." Suddenly, Ms. Inoue stood up.

"Okay, enough after school time for now." she announced. "I still have to help Mr. Turner and Mr. Flanagan with the new students' files." While everyone packed up their stuff, Shun walked over to me.

"You don't mind if I walk you home, do you?" he asked. "I'm still worried about Fabia. Her appearance is really deceiving."

"I don't mind. Besides, Fabia doesn't look that mean." I replied. He opened the door for me as we exited the room.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

_The Senior Commissioner of Activities position is currently empty, _I thought._ Better take advantage of this._ Outside of the SG room door, I heard everything that Shun said about the student who left. I already had an idea in mind on how to get rid of Alice from my schedule, in addition to one other thing as well.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"How's your day? Haven't seen you since until the fight during lunch." I asked, took my schedule out and reading it. "I don't think we have any mutual classes."

"Me either." Alice replied. "Runo and Reishi are in my Calculus class. Dan and Julie are in Economics with me. Billy's in my Physic class. Mira and Ace are with me in English. Ren and I share Competitive PE together. Some juniors and sophomores from SG are in my elective." I suddenly realized that we didn't even have a single class together.

"Since I'm in SG, I might need to stay in for lunch." At this rate, I might never be able to see Alice in my school day except for before and after school. "If only I could do something about it..." Actually, there was. If I could only convince Alice to join Student Government and take the position of Senior COA. Then again, it's totally up to her. Seniors don't need to take any physical education anyway.

"Don't worry, Shun." Alice told me in an optimistic voice. "What's more important is that Fabia doesn't hurt me. Would you rather see me everyday being followed and annoyed by Fabia or not see me at all but knowing that I'm perfectly fine?" She had a point there, but it was still confusing.

"Okay then. I trust that you know how to use self-defense when necessary." We were at Alice's house already, and I waved her a goodbye before I left. _Always remember to be careful, Alice._


	4. Some Accident This Is

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for letting Alice stay here during lunch these days. Are you sure you guys really don't mind?"

Everyone in Student Government was pretty serious about keeping information inside, so I wasn't sure if they'd agree. I've always wanted to ask Ms. Inoue if it was okay, but I can't believe that Reishi already asked her that a day or two earlier and received a positive response.

"We don't mind at all." Ms. Inoue replied. "Alice has helped much in the past couple of years, and she hasn't leaked a single news about our upcoming events at all. Too bad she's not really in SG. The other students really appreciate her."

"If you say so, then I all I can do is agree with you." I ate my lunch while looking at Alice chat with some of the representatives.

"Maybe we should do something for Red Ribbon Week?" one of them said.

Another replied, "Why don't we collaborate with the other clubs? Then we can make it truly a school-wide project." The others talked to each other about the idea.

"Isn't that up to Peer Resources to work on?" somebody asked. "I mean, the health teachers and PR adviser take RRW really seriously and want to make it perfect." However, Alice came up with a better idea.

"Why don't we let PR work on everything while we act as support?" she suggested. "They can work on the information and we can work on how to display them. That is, if you don't mind. As a participant among the audience, I took not of the good and bad things that happened over the year or so."

I saw Reishi come back from the office and immediate went over to her. "Reishi, I don't how to say this, but-" I didn't want it to seem like that I favored Alice over others, but Reishi, like Dan and the others, would have to know anyway. Maybe she already knew. "Um, thanks for letting me bring Alice over to SG. She's giving the reps there great ideas for RRW!" That was awkward but perfect timing.

"No problem. I'm doing this for our good. I don't want our school year to be ruined. Besides," She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle pat. "I don't want Alice to feel that she red you to be VP for nothing. If you're going to be so tired and lacking stamina everyday, that's not going to make her happy after all the attempted of nagging she did to you."

I understood what she meant. Alice wanted me to be Senior VP, yet I'm not properly enforcing my duties just because of the person that wanted me to have this position. What a paradox. No way was I going to let Alice down.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Reishi's P.O.V.**

There were three reasons why I had Alice come over during lunch. First was because of Shun. Second was for more interactive ideas for SG's activities and events. The last one, I'm still uncertain about, because it's only a suspicion. Recently, our SG 'spies,' who are just the representatives without official positions, have noticed that Fabia has been causing trouble again. I don't want to deal with this, but I don't want to have a tough time here, either.

While I threw my trash from lunch away into the trash can, I saw Fabia sitting on a hallway bench, writing on a piece of paper. Then I saw that the paper was an application form for SG. _What is she doing?_ I redid my hairstyle and took my senior badge and name tag off. "Are you applying for Stud. Govt.?" I asked Fabia in a childish voice.

"Get lost, lady." Fabia replied in a harsh voice. "Don't even think about applying for Senior Commissioner of Activities. That's my spot" She continued filling out the form.

"Lucky. I wish I could apply for SG." I responded. "I never got accepted, and this is my last year to apply, or else I'm just going to be a representative next year." I pretended to be a junior who got rejected by SG for two years.

"So you're a junior. All I can do is wish you good luck." Fabia commented. "At least you still have a year left. This is my only chance to apply for Student Government." She looked at me up and down. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"I'm sorry, sen—" I immediately ran off. I was so into acting that I almost called her senpai. No way am I going to call a trouble maker that's the same age as me by senpai.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I had a really nice chat with some Student Government reps today. Sometimes I wish that I really was in SG, but all I could do is blame myself for not applying. I walked into to Rm. 71 and saw that Fabia was by my seat.

"Hello, Alice." Fabia greeted me with a smirk on her face. I tried ignoring her expression but it was too eye-catching. "How's Shun doing?" she asked with an emphasis.

"I don't know. We don't have any—" I stopped and thought, _Wait, if I tell her that we don't have any classes together, then she'd try to hurt me again because Shun won't be there to help. _"I haven't seen him since that accident in the hallway.

"That's great. I mean, no more accidents that is." Fabia kind of choked on that phrase, and I probably knew why. "Speaking of accidents, I'm _sorry _about what happened the other day. I'm new to this school that's all." Did she have to emphasize the word "sorry" like she really meant it? I rather have Julie talk about me and Shun in public than me talk to Fabia.

"No problem." I simply said, followed by the bell ringing. "You might want to go back to your seat." Fabia still had that smirk on her face, and I felt uneasy about it. After the teacher said a few words and made suggestions, he let us work in groups of five on our assigned part of the "plot mountain." Fabia and I were in the same group with three other people. Our part was depicting the climax of a conflict.

"Fabia, can you pass me my water bottle?" I couldn't reach it from where I was kneeling, so I might as well ask Fabia. She took my water bottle and was about to give to me when she tripped and spilled the water. What's weird was that the cap should closed because I haven't drank from the bottle at all today. Who opened it?

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Ali—" Fabia apologized in a phony voice. Wait a minute. I was perfectly dry, and so was our poster paper. But if I'm not wet, then who got wet?

"What was that?!" I heard Shun yell from outside as he ran in. "Reishi, what happened?" So it was Reishi who got wet. Fabia was in big trouble now. Reishi took out some napkins and dried herself. _This isn't right. Shun and Reishi should be in SG right now..._

"Okay, I was just trying to return something that Alice left behind in the classroom to her, and I get poured on with water." Reishi handed me my mini-notebook that Shun gave to me a long time ago. I thanked her, and Shun started talking.

"And I was just talking to your teacher outside about RRW, and this all happens." Shun was very angry, but I knew he wasn't mad at me. "Alice, are you okay?" I nodded, and Reishi told him to go back to talking with the teacher.

"What's your name, now that you know mine?" Reishi had a tone in her voice that scared me a little, but it really scared Fabia.

"F-Fabia. Fabia Sheen." Fabia replied in a soft and scared voice. Reishi continued talking.

"Well, Fabia. You're in _big_ trouble." Reishi glared. "Aren't you lucky that you tried to apply for Senior Grade COA?" Did Reishi just say that? Fabia applied for Student Government? What was I supposed to do now?


	5. Vicious Tactics

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Say what?!" I yelled as Reishi and Shun came back from Mr. Sawyer's class. "Fabia applying for Senior Commissioner of Activities? Impossible!" I couldn't stand hearing that, but we all had to accept it.

"I don't want to be a pessimistic person, but I personally saw her sitting on a hallway bench filling out that form. I even went undercover as a junior." Everyone looked at Reishi with suspicion. I don't blame them, but undercover as a junior? Reishi should act some other role.

"The important thing right now is preventing her from joining SG." Runo brought up. "She's a terrible burden."

"Now, Runo. Don't be so mean." Chan told her. "She probably needs a place where she can find friends, you know." I really don't mean this, but people younger than you don't always think the same way as you.

"Actually, I agree with Runo." Chris commented. "Baron, weren't the girls you saw and heard at lunch talking about Fabia?"

"Mm-hm." Baron nodded. "Even though they were snobs and trash-talkers, those girls were right about one thing—Fabia is messed up."

"She's a burden, alright. A burden that's not going to be my responsibility." Paige got very angry at the fact that Fabia was going to be the new Senior COA.

"Actually, Fabia _is_ our responsibility." I pointed out. "If we don't do anything about this, she's going to get in bigger trouble." Everyone agreed, but Reishi told everyone to go back to their jobs.

"Okay, people. Topic ends here." she ordered. "Ms. Inoue, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Reishi?" yelled our adviser from the storage closest.

Reishi walked over ans whispered something to Ms. Inoue. What does she want to do now?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

How did Reishi know that I was applying for Student Government? But then again, she was in Student Government herself as the Senior President, so she knows a lot. If only I hadn't spilled Alice's bottle of water on her, she'd probably be on my side by now. It was already after school, and I waited outside in the center field by the circular flower bed to wait for Reishi. If only I knew what her sixth period class was.

Then I saw her walking out from the main office to the front entrance. "Reishi! Over here!" _Might as well be nice to her since you're going to be in Student Government soon, _I thought. Bad relationships was the last thing I wanted. "Reishi!" I decided to run over to her when she turned around.

"Oh? You again? What are you doing here?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Reishi, I have something-"

She stopped walking, turned over, and glared at me. "Excuse me." she interrupted fiercely. "It's _President Hayashi _to you." Reishi then kept walking and didn't even ask why I was here.

"Um, Rei—uh, _President Hayshi,_ I'm really sorry about the water spill today. I didn't mean to pour it on you." I used my fake apology voice, but Reishi didn't buy it. She stopped again and faced me.

"How about apologizing to Alice? I sacrificed a lot to get my Student Government jacket wet." That really must've been an expensive jacket if she was willing to be blown in the cold autumn wind in a short sleeve blouse.

"Well, um, regarding the Senior Commissioner of Activities position," I started. "If you let me join, I'll stop annoying Alice." Talk about my terms and conditions. Reishi still had that look on her face, but she sighed and took a deep breath.

"I rather see Alice get hurt than see you in Student Government" Was Reishi really this cold-blooded? No way. I needed to make her change her mind, but how? "And besides, we know that you're _hurting_ Alice right now _outside_ of SG. Who knows who you're going to annoy_ inside_ SG?" Why won't you say what you really mean? I stopped furiously in front of her, who stopped as well with an innocent look on her face.

"Just exactly what do you want?" I got irritated and immediately asked her that. "What are your terms and conditions then?"

"It's not what I want, _Fabia_. Just exactly what do _you_ want?" Reishi walked away as she reached the sidewalk. _I'll show you what I want, Reishi Hayashi. Just wait..._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

It was the next day of school and a Friday. Although it was still really early in the school day, some of the Student Government members decided to come early to work on SG materials. Ms. Inoue and Mr. Piffle, the Peer Resources's adviser, agreed on that half of SG will help PR out as support for the Red Ribbon Week activities. As the people in Student Government continued their tasks from earlier, Reishi came running in the door with a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Reishi. What's up with that grin?" Shun greeted. He, Soon, and Noah were working on a poster titled"Statistics."

"Oh, good morning! I think I'm going to wait for everyone to arrive first, if you don't mind. I have big news" Reishi replied. "I'm going to check on the fundraisers for now. Call when everyone's here?"

"Soon, can you pass me that blue **T** on the table?" Noah asked. He was gluing alphabet letter cutouts onto the letter outlines penciled on the poster.

"Here you go. Shun, we're missing the data table for non-smokers and smokers. May I go to Peer Resources and get it?" Soon asked.

"Go ahead." Shun replied as he glued the data table for marijuana and cocaine. "Can you get the table for hallucinogens? We're missing that, too. Along with other data." As Soon went down the hall, Alice came in, along with a lot of SG members.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope I'm not bothering." Alice's eyes met Shun's immediately. "Are you working on RRW equipment?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind, you can help, too." Shun offered. Alice agreed and helped Shun glue the other half of the marijuana data table. All of a sudden, Reishi stood up.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I have important news." Reishi took out a little metallic electronic device. "Guess what I recorded yesterday? A conversation of me and Fabia." She closed the door and windows and pressed the **PLAY** button. A lot of things were heard, from Fabia's apology, her terms for joining SG, and Reishi's responses to Fabia's questions. "I think there's another reason why she wants to join SG, and I think I know it." Suddenly, Ms. Inoue dropped the files that she was holding.

"Not good. This isn't good." she kept repeating. Ms. Inoue was freaking everyone else.

"What's not good, Ms. Inoue?" Jake asked curious.

"Nothing. Everyone go to your homerooms before the bell rings."

During homeroom, the morning announcements came up. However, this caught school-wide attention. "Everyone, we have a new member in Stud. Govt." the speaker said. "May I introduce you to Fabia Sheen, our new Senior Commissioner of Activities. Her duties officially start today." The announcements were over, and SG members throughout the school were shocked.

Alice was shocked the most. In her homeroom, she kept thinking, _This can't be. Fabia really applied for SG. So this is what Ms. Inoue meant by bad news._ Alice wished that the school day would end soon.


	6. Deception

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"I don't thinks she's going to stop annoying Alice." I said. "If _Reishi_ let's Fabia join, then Fabia will stop. But _Ms. Inoue_ let Fabia join, then that's a different story." All of Student Government agreed with my point, but Ms. Inoue just sighed in dismay. "Which four of us in Student Government will be the co-leaders for the pep rally?"

"You, Komba, me, and Rafe." Marucho replied. "Rafe's in charge of the freshmen in this case, and the rest of us are in charge of our corresponding grades." I told the three of them to come over for a discussion.

"Oh dear. If only I had known that Fabia would do such a thing..." Ms. Inoue was very frustrated, but there was nothing that we could do. "I can't just remove her from Student Government randomly. Mr. Turner and Mr. Flanagan said to give her at least a week. I showed them the recording the Reishi had, and they said to watch her every move for at least _one_ week." Ms. Inoue shook her head continued typing on her computer.

"Thank goodness she doesn't know to come here for lunch period." Joe commented while shredding papers. "I don't want to see her for—" He looked at the door with a shocked expression. Standing in the doorway was Fabia. _How did she know to come here? _I thought. I ignored her and continued my group discussion

"Hi everyone!" Fabia greeted in a little kid voice. "I kind of got lost in this part of the hallway, so I followed Shun here, even though I came late. So sorry!" Her giggle annoyed us even more. We looked over at Shun, who was very irritated. No one can blame him for feeling that way.

"Well, we meet again." Reishi greeted from the photo printer. "You still have to call me President Hayashi, though." She twitched her eyelashes in front of us, a signal telling us to play along. I was surprised that even Ms. Inoue agreed to play along.

"Um, _President Hayashi,_ these fundraiser prices don't add up." Dan was the first to play along, and he did a really great job of drawing away attention. We kept working on what we were doing.

"So, what can I do here?" Fabia asked. "Runo, can I help you with the n—" Whenshe asked me that, Fabia accidentally bumped into Komba and made him drop the papers in his hands.

"No! Not the flashcards!" Komba gathered his notes up. "Aw man, they got disorganized _again_. Fabia, can you move your foot?!" Fabia stepped back but bumped into Dan and Robin.

"Hey, watch it!" Robin yelled. "You just made me mess up this pay check." Messed up pay checks aren't pretty since they can't be used anymore, and neither is Robin's angry face. Then I saw Alice at the door.

"Alice, not now." In addition to whispering, I shook my head and made hand gestures for her to go away. She saw me, nodded her head, and walked away.

"Okay, stop." Ms. Inoue was in a very bad mod. "Fabia, why don't you empty the recycling boxes. They're really full. Shun, go help her." I was shocked. Why Shun? He was busy enough with the RRW posters already, but he got up and helped Fabia with the containers anyway.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

"Shun, you're supposed to help me." I had a hard time carrying such a huge container of paper. Whose idea was it to make huge containers? Probably some lazy person who doesn't want to empty them everyday.

"I _am_ helping you. I'm emptying the other containers of paper." Shun just doesn't want to help me, that's all. I didn't need him to say a single word to tell me that

"By help, I meant help me with carrying this recycling b—" I couldn't help it. I fell down from the weight of the bins, and paper flew everywhere. "Shun, can you help me?" I really was in pain and need help.

"Help yourself. If you're strong enough to punch somebody, you're strong enough to get up." He emptied another container and took the box that I had back into the room. "Chan, Jake, go help her up." Two juniors came over, and they didn't even treat me nicely.

"I don't need your help!" I pulled my hand back from Jake. Actually, they weren't even helping me up. Chan was mainly picking up the papers that fell out. Jake helped her out, and I had to get up by myself. _Shun Kazami, I'll make you pay for that._ I was about to go back to class when Chan and Jake took a step ahead of me. There was still paper to be picked up.

"What happened outside?" I heard Julie ask. Julie seemed pretty neutral, but she's still a close friend of "them."

"Bigger mess." Chan replied. This is going to be a tough time in Student Government. If I'm going to survive here, then I'll have to take drastic measures.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Why did Fabia have to join Student Government? Why couldn't it be Alice? Now I have to endure seeing Fabia for an hour and something each day. It's afterschool right now, and I was so glad to get out of there. Grandfather said it was okay for me to stay for a while to help out with SG, but a few others had to go home, maybe because they didn't want to see Fabia. I told Alice to come over and help for now.

"So how was Student Government today? Horrible?" I wasn't surprsied that Alice read my mind. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. "I came over but left. I saw Fabia messing around in there, and Runo told me to leave."

"You came by?" I didn't notice that at all. Fabia is really distracting us these days. "Well, thank goodness you weren't here when Fabia came. She's not going to let go of you that easily."

"I was very shocked to hear that she's in SG now. I was even more shocked that Fabia actually would say those things about me just to get into Student Government." Alice was referring to the morning announcements and Reishi's recording.

"Got to go, guys." Reishi packed up already and was about to leave. "I have a meeting with the Performing Arts Team right now. Got to prepare for how we're going to do the opening show for the pep rally." While everyone greeted her goodbye, Reishi came over to me and Alice. "Be careful, both of you. Beware of third party people." She left the room, and Alice and I were confused by her words..

"What does 'third-party' mean?" Alice asked. "And why do both of us have to be careful? _I'm _the victim of Fabia's tactics." Alice was worried and felt insecure.

"That's true, but—no way! It can't be!" I just thought of something really important. "The reason why Fabia is hurting you—"

"Is the same reason why she joined Student Government!" Alice finished my sentence. "That explains why Reishi told both of us to be careful. While I get hurt outside of SG, you're getting annoyed inside SG."

"That also explains why Reishi said 'Beware of 3rd parties.' " That's it. If Fabia is really going to have me and Alice break up, I'm going to break her hands up into billions of pieces. Being a new student isn't an excuse for her malevolence.


	7. Public Humiliation

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The Red Ribbon Week Pep Rally, abbreviated as RRWPR and held on the school's baseball field, officially begun. Students of each grade were sitting at different parts of of the bleachers, while Student Government, Peer Resources, and staff sat folding chairs on the edge of the field.

"Welcome to our 35th annual Red Ribbon Week Pep Rally!" Mr. Piffle announced on the wireless microphone. "I'm very excited that all of you were able to participate. Throughout this week, Student Government and Peer Resources have work together to put information on living a healthy life all over the school. Every year since this school was built, we have held these events to promote better living."

He paused and waited for the students to finish applauding to continue. "Thank you for the applause. Let's have our Peer Resources and Student Government come up here and be the hosts." All of SG and PR stood up and went to the center. Mr. Piffle gave the microphone to a senior student.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Samuel." introduced the student. "Before we have the guest speakers come up, I'd like to start us off with an ice breaker so each grade can have some points for the scoreboard. I'd like ten students from each grade to come down." After a short moment of movement, Samuel continued talking. "This isn't really a game related to RRW, but students, can you please tie a balloon of the same badge color around your ankle? Freshmen are red, sophomores are yellow, juniors are green, and seniors are blue." Samuel later explained the rules, and the game was on.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Afterwards**

"Wasn't that wonderful? Here are the scores in terms of points. Freshmen: 12. Sophomores: 14. Juniors: 14. Seniors: 10." Samuel announced. "This is going to be the fun round. Not only are _you_ guys in the audience involved, but so are Peer Resources and Student Government. Five students from each group, please!" Shun, Julie, Noah, and Rafe, who were told in advance about this, ran up from their seats to participate

"Wait, we're missing a person!" Julie noticed. "Where's Rei-"

"Sorry for being late!" It was Fabia. Noah and Rafe were disgusted, and Shun rolled his eyes. "Oh great! All five of us are here. Let's play!" They had no choice but to have Fabia with them since Reishi was busy with other students.

"This round is going to be fast yet fun." Samuel spoke again. "Everyone, make a circle. Or at least a pentagon. In the center, you'll see four bean bags labeled nicotine, marijuana, cocaine, and inhalants. Don't worry, it's not real. We'll ask a question through the microphone, and you'll have to toss the bean bag of the drug that applies to this condition. Be careful! More than one drug may have these properties. Here's the first question: This drug damages your respiratory system." Most teams threw the nicotine bean bag only, but that wasn't always the case.

"The seniors, Student Government, and Peer Resources each get two points for throwing nicotine, marijuana, _and_ inhalants. Nicotine is in cigarettes, and marijuana is in joints, the marijuana version of a cigarette. Inhalants are inhaled, and an example can be high odor board markers." Due to a lot of complaints in the crowd about the ground rules, Samuel had to explain a lot of things. "Next question: This drug is natural and _not_ mand made." After a few rounds, Samuel read the scores again.

"Freshmen: 26. Sophomores: 22. Juniors: 26. Seniors: 28. Sorry, Student Government and Peer Resources. You guys guys don't have scores because we're the hosts." he read from the scoreboard. "This will be the last round. I'm going to give you a heads up. This question applies to more than one drug. After you throw the first bean bag in _one_ direction, throw the next one in the _other_ direction. Here it is: This drug damages your nervous system."

Everyone knew that _all_ drugs damage the nervous system, but throwing the bean bags became tricking tricky. At Student Government's "pentagon," they weren't having a hard time, thought.

"I hope they can manage it." Alice said. Reishi noticed that Alice had come down from the top bleachers to the bottom of the bleachers. "I mean, about Fabia that is."

"Don't worry. Shun, Julie, and the others are used to this." Reishi reassured. As they and SG watched the team, they noticed something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute. Fabia just got knocked down." Marucho pointed. "Then again, it looks so fake. Attention seekers at work again."

"Ow! My back hurts!" Fabia really sounded like she was in pain, but that could be fake as well. Nobody wanted to go near her, so Shun had no choice. He lent her a hand.

"Here. Can you get up now? We have a game here." Shun sounded really harsh and didn't even looked at her. Fabia took his hand and got up slowly.

"Thank you so much, Shun." Suddenly, SG and Alice noticed a smirk on Fabia's face. "You're so nice. Ow, my back! Not again! Ah!" Fabia was going to going to let go of Shun's hand but backfired. She fell down on top Shun, who fell on his back on the grass. Alice was shocked, along with the other two thousand students that saw it. At lightning speed, Reishi got out of her seat and onto the pitcher's plate.

"Time out!" Reishi blew her whistle really loud and asked Samuel for the microphone. "Fabia Sheen, please get up from the ground and _off of Shun_ or you'll find yourself in the vice-principal's office for _inappropriate behavior._" Reishi emphasized. She did that on purpose because she couldn't stand seeing a newcomer humiliating one of their best SG members. Then she saw Alice cry in tears while Student Government comforted her. Samuel took the microphone back.

"I'll take of it from here, Reishi." He told her, who nodded in response and left. Through the microphone, he spoke. "Everyone, the Annual School-wide Red Ribbon Week Pep Rally has ended. The winners are the senior class students!" A loud applause echoed, followed by Samuel tapping the microphone head. "Seniors, you'll get your prizes next week on Monday. Thank you, everyone."

Dan and Runo walked onto the field to help Shun up. "The RRWPR was a total disaster." Runo commented. "This had never happened before."

"And I'm pretty sure we all know why this happened." Dan added.

Shun just sighed and got up. "I really don't want to talk about it." He helped SG escort students back to their homerooms.


	8. Public Announcement

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Seriously?! No one would thought that Fabia would go this far to getting close to me to break me and Alice apart. And I don't even know why I bothered to help her. This is really a troubling accident. I saw Alice come out from the front gate, all still and lifeless. "Alice!" I called. She looked up and walked over. "I'm sorry about the pep rally accident. I—"

"It's not your fault. I trust you." I was glad that Alice was still on my side, because who would want to support with Fabia? "You know, I saw that Reishi, who originally was supposed to go with with you guys, was talking to Ms. Inoue worriedly about something, so Fabia stole her spot. Reishi's angry, too." She gave me warm hug. "Did you hear what she said on the microphone?"

I nodded and smiled. "She said inappropriate behavior.'" Now I realize that it's not just our problem, it's also Reishi's problem. Knowing from the past, Reishi's the type that likes leadership, so she can't stand it when somebody tries to push her down and steal her spot. She's also really protective and caring of others, who are Alice and I this case. "You want to come over to the cafe today?"

"What? You don't have to stay for SG?"

"Don't ask. I don't want to think about SG right now. Ms. Inoue said not to stay today due to today's accident." I replied. "Plus, Runo told all of us to come over this afternoon to her cafe, knowing that there'd be no Student Government meeting after school."

Alice smiled and nodded. For a moment, I felt like that today's accident had never happened. As long as Alice was alright, I was alright as well.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Fabia Sheen...how could you do such a thing? Luckily, she had to change her schedule to accommodate Student Government, but she was still in some of my classes. It's a good thing that Shun only sees her in Student Government. I couldn't imagine what other schemes she came up with. Thinking about this is making my head about to explode.

"Alice, are you okay?" Runo asked. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I really didn't feel like eating anything right now.

"Come on, Alice. You have to eat something." Shun insisted. "How about a sundae ice cream to cool off?" Sundae ice cream? In the middle of autumn? I hesitated, but agreed. "Okay then. Runo, can I have a chocolate sundae? Two spoons please." I blushed at the fact that he said _two _spoons. "See? Your cheeks are pink with life again." It was true. I didn't feel so lifeless anymore.

"One huge chocolate-strawberry-vanilla sundae for you _two_." Runo emphasized the last word, and everyone laughed.

Shun took a spoon and scooped a piece of chocolate ice cream. "Open wide." Okay, this is embarrassing. The others chanted, "Eat it! Eat it!" I had no choice but to open my mouth as Shun fed me a scoop of chocolate ice cream. Then the corner of my mouth got sticky. "Wow. Aren't you sloppy?" I got mad and pulled back, but Shun took a napkin and wiped my mouth. There were a lot of 'Awww...'s, even from the guys. Then somebody interrupted the fun.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but should we plan a defence method for Fabia's _next_ attack?" Reishi suggested. We all nodded and listened to her. "This time, Fabia was able to 'attack' because Shun was close to him and Alice wasn't nearby. The first thing that a regular person might think is for Alice and Shun to be with each other all the time, right?"

We nodded. Reishi had a point and a really good plan so far. "Yeah right. You don't even see each other at all in a school day, except for the before and after school and maybe lunch. Last time, Runo told Alice to go away for now because Fabia was in the room."

"Hold on!" Dan interrupted. "Fabia joined Student Government last week, right?" All of us nodded again. "And Ms. Inoue said to monitor Fabia for a week, right? And it's already a week, right? So..."

"I get it!" Julie yelled. "Maybe we can finally kick Fabia out of SG. Look, that accident is enough to be a reason why she shouldn't be in SG! Oh! It's like a dream come true!" Everyone cheered, but whether or not Fabia will stay or leave depended on the school authorities.

"And if Fabia really does get kicked out, there's your chance of joining Student Government" Shun whispered. I totally agreed with him and went on with eating the ice cream sundae. I was so glad to have great friends like Shun and the other Student Government officers.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Reishi's P.O.V.**

I was the first person to be in the Student Government room this morning. For some reason, I think that there will be an exciting show today, even though I don't know what it is. While looking for some fundraiser telephone numbers, Dan and Shun came in.

"Good morning, _President Hayashi._" Shun greeted with the formal play-along title. "Are you looking for the Thanksgiving fundraisers? They're in the top cabinet."

"Thank you! But how did you know that?" I thanked him and found the files.

"Well, you always want to be the first to make sure that the fundraisers are 'good,' don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there anything new to be working on today?" Dan asked. I told him about the Thanksgiving fundraisers, and he came over to help me.

"Dan, remember when we had the chocolate fundraisers?" Ms. Inoue asked. "Do you still have the lists of students who sold over $500? My list is disorganized." Dan went away for a while to get the lists while Shun came over.

"Um, Ms. Inoue." he started. "Regarding Fabia Sheen..."

Ms. Inoue looked up and beckoned me and Shun over to her desk. "I'm only going to tell this to you two only. I told Mr. Turner and Mr. Flanagan about it. She will be removed. I'm going to have you two do today's announcement. Here's the basic info." We took the papers and read them. "Read every word on the papers."

"Don't worry, Ms. Inoue. We won't disappoint you." Shun and I left to the office, where the intercom speaker was. "Reishi, I'm surprised Ms. Inoue would approve of us doing this."

"Honestly, I wouldn't care at all if it weren't for _your _'fragile' relationship and _my_ Student Government presidency." When the first period bell rang, I waited a little to start talking. "Good morning, staff and students. Today is Friday..." I started.

"Thanksgiving fundraisers have started. Please see Ms. Inoue in Rm. 13 to pick up catalogue packets." Shun added.

Shun and I took turns reading announcements until we got to the important things, which I read. "As of today, Fabia Sheen will be removed from Student Government due to Friday's _incident._" All of a sudden, Fabia came into the announcement office.

"Are you serious?!" she asked. Later, I saw all of Student Government and Alice come over. "You're removing me from SG?" She took my microphone and started talking. "Everyone, this is Fabia Sheen, and I'm going to make this public. My reason for joining SG is because...I. LOVE. SH-"

Before Fabia finished saying what she said, which everyone probably knew what it was by now, I saw a fine print on the paper and snatched the microphone out of Fabia's hand. "Once last announcement. Fabia Sheen will be suspended for the _entire_ week."

"What?!"

Fabia looked at me in shock as if I was lying, which was reasonable. "I can't say if I'm serious about that." I took the papers Ms. Inoue gave and showed them to her. "All I did was read exactly what the papers said."

We'll see about that, Fabia. You break up Shun and Alice, I'll remove you from the school.


	9. Sister's Help

**Reishi's P.O.V.**

School life hasn't been any better. It's a good thing that we're so busy about the Thanksgiving fundraisers that there's no time to be dealing with Fabia. Let the teachers do it. We're tired. We had to organize the order forms for the fundraisers. Now we have to organize the the things that people ordered from the fundraisers.

"Let see," Joe mumbled as he organized the boxes by the last name on the label. "Huh? Reishi, this label has a typo on your name." Typo? This is like the first time that I encountered a name typo in the fundraiser service. I walked over to see what happened.

"What? Let me see." Joe handed me a box, then more boxes. "Hold on, Joe, how can so many boxes have—" Then I took a closer look at the labels. "Joe, this isn't a typo. It says 'Reichi Hayshi.' That's my sister!" Everyone was surprised.

"You have a sister?" Baron asked. "I never knew that." Nobody ever knew tat. At least nobody in Student Government knew that.

"Her name's _Reichi _Hayashi. She's only a freshman, so you might not know or have seen her yet." I replied.

"What does she look like?" Noah asked.

"Well, she has a short ponytail and bangs swept to the left and some loose hair halfway down her head. Violet hair and sapphire blue eyes. Kind of like me. People think that we're twins, but I'm taller."

"Wait, I think that's the girl that bumped into me on the first day of school." Shun randomly said.

"Hold on..." I just remembered something. "So _you _were that Student Government officer that Reichi bumped into. Oh wow. Shun, yhanks to you, Reichi's working really hard so she can be accepted into SG next year."

"Um, glad to hear." Shun answered awkwardly. "Just work hard. I'm glad was influential, inspirational, and motivational." He went back to organizing boxes.

"Yeah. I think we have enough of this already." Komba replied. He had a point I told everyone to go back to work.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I took Shun's advice and decided to fill out this SG application form. Then I saw this heading: Explain why you'd be suitable for this position in a paragraph. Actually, I really don't know what to write. Even though I do help out in SG once in a while, that's only because I get along with people really well.

"Ow!" A girl came accidentally bumped into me. "I'm verry sorry!" Luckily, no one was hurt really badly, and I helped her up from the group.

"It's okay." I replied and looked at her badge. "Are you a freshmen? You really look like somebody that I know, though"

"Are you applying for Stud. Govt., senpai?" the girl asked me. She must've saw the form I was filling out.

"Yeah, I am. I've always wanted to be in SG, but so did my friends, so I helped them first. Now it's my turn. I really need help with this part." I pointed to the part about writing a paragraph about yourself.

"Well, you're easy to get along with and helpful." she randomly said. "You care about your friends and respects cooperation a lot. How does that sound?" She had a really good description of my character. I converted what she said into my own words for the paragraph.

"Thanks! You're really—" Before I finished talking, I took the girl's hand and took her away to the water fountains. This one person just happened to show up, and I didn't want to be involved in that.

"You're sure know how to handle trouble." she continued talking. "Nobody wants to mess with Fabia Sheen. I heard from the other freshmen that they don't dare apply for Student Government because of that accident." The girl seemed disappointed. I can sort of understand how she feels.

"It's okay. Don't feel discouraged just because of what others have done. I can tell that you're the type student that doesn't give up easily and works really hard." I smiled and reassured her. "Thanks for helping me with this paragraph. Look." I showed her what I wrote, and it was more than just a paragraph. "If I get into SG, I'll tell Ms. Inoue to accept you next year. If I don't, then you need to get in SG for me no matter what. What's your name, anyway?" I was talking to her so such a long time that I forgot to ask her what her name was.

"Reichi Hayashi. It was nice meeting you, Alice-senpai." The girl took her backpack and went down the hall. Reichi Hayashi? No wonder she looks familiar. Reichi must be Reishi's younger sister or cousin. _No matter what, I'll recommend you to Student Government, Reichi._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Some people have issues. Yesterday, we made it loud and clear on the intercom that all fundraiser items were to be picked up by yesterday. Not really _we, _because Dan was on intercom duty yesterday. I looked through the boxes to see who hadn't taken their stuff yet.

"Hi Shun. Still looking for who hasn't brought their stuff home yet?" Reishi came in for a quick check.

"Shun, there you are." Ms. Inoue came back from the office. "Can you do intercom duty today? I have an emergency morning meeting with some of the teachers right now, so there'll be a lot of substitute teachers throughout the day." She packed up her stuff in a hurry.

"Slow down, Ms. Inoue. And sure, I'll take over the intercom today." All of us left the room as she locked the room up. I took the script that Ms. Inoue had for me. Again, the paper said 'READ EVERY WORD.'

"Good luck, Shun. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Ms. Inoue left, and I went into the main office.

I went to the announcement office and picked up the microphone. "Good morning, staff and students. Today is..." I did my this job just like how Reishi did it, only I felt really nervous because I don't speak to public that often. "Your fundraiser items have arrived. Please pick them up in the Student Government room."

Then I saw some fine print. I quickly read it to avoid a long awkward silence. _No way. I can't believe it, _I thought. "Everyone, we have a new member in Student Government. May I introduce you to Alice Gehabich, our newest Senior Commissioner of Activities!"

So she did take my advice. I turned the microphone off, and saw three people outside, in which one of them was the girl I bumped into on the first day of school. "Alice, Reishi, and...are you Reichi Hayashi? What are you-"

"Shun, I'm in SG now!" Alice gave me a big hug, and for a moment, I was really suffocated. "And I want to thank Reichi for helping me write that paragraph." Reichi helped Alice get in SG? I should really thank her. According to Reishi, I motivated Reichi to strive to join Student Government, and _she_ motivated Alice to joined Student Government.

"You're Reichi, right? I'm Shun Kazami, that officer that you bumped into on the first day of school? Thanks for helping Alice out."

"No problem, senpai." Reichi replied. "I'm just doing what I think is best." She gave Reishi a high-five and smiled. She's just like her sister, always doing what she thinks is best.


	10. Thanksgiving Eve

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"What a refreshing autumn wind!" Reishi yelled as jumped on the sidewalk. "Back in Shizuoka, the winds weren't as cool and refreshing as this."

"Shizuoka?" Shun asked. "We came from Tokyo, so the winds weren't as mild as this, though." Shun and Dan were wearing heavy layers while Reishi only wore a sweater, a jacket, and a lavender scarf.

"I've never been to Tokyo before." Reishi responded in a curious voice. "But I want to go there someday."

"I was _born_ in Tokyo but raised in Ehime. My parents never really let me out in the cold, though." Dan commented. "Hey, it's the cafe!" All three of them ran inside the cafe to notice that some of the Student Government people were already there.

"Hi, you guys!" Marucho greeted. "We were just about to order breakfast." He was looking through a menu at the counter. "Come have a seat." Reishi and Dan sat with Julie, and Shun sat at the counter with Alice.

"Here are your pancakes, Alice." Runo came out with a tray of food in her hand. "And Shun, Alice ordered pancakes for you, too." She handed Shun a plate of pancakes and went served the others.

"Runo dear, you don't have to work today." Mrs. Misaki told Runo. "Have some fun with your friends."

"Really?! Thank you so much, Mom! I love you" Runo got so excited that she hugged her mom tightly and sat down at Dan's table when she was finished serving.

"I love the pancakes here." Alice said while pouring maple syrup. "It's so—ah!"

"Now do you still love it?" It was Fabia, and she made Alice spill her syrup on purpose. Not to mention Fabia sprinkled salt, pepper, and sugar on the pancakes, so Shun roughly swallowed a disgusting piece of pancake that he was eating.

"Alice, are you alright?" Shun took napkins and tried to wipe the syrup off her scarf, but it didn't come out. "Here, you can have my—what the heck?!" Fabia flipped Shun's plate of pancakes over, and now all of the pancakes were ruined. "Mr. Misaki, I'd like two more plates of pancakes." Shun was about to get his wallet when Fabia stuck some dollar bills into his face.

"If you don't pay the pancakes with my money, then you're not getting them." Fabia was being really stubborn, and Alice was in a lot of distress.

"Sorry, but I don't want the pancakes anymore." Shun told Mr. Misaki.

"What?" Fabia stood in front of Shun's face. "But why?"

Shun directly said, "Because I don't pay things with a third person's money." Fabia's face turned scarlet with anger and left.

"Good morning, you guys!" Ace came in with Mira, Billy, and Ren. "Long time no see!"

"Long time no see. Our schedules this year are really weird. Come and have a seat." Runo greeted. "Dad! Four plates of pancakes, please! Shun, what about you?"

"Just one plat for Alice." Shun added. "I'm not in the mood."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Afternoon at the Park**

"Autumn leaves and autumn wind. I just love how nature changes so beautifully with the seasons." Reishi commented. "What's your favorite season?"

"I like spring. Beautiful flowers and the beginning of everything." Alice looked up to see the leaves falling down. "Each leaf is different from each other."

"I like summer. That's when summer break is." Dan's answer was very childish and was met with many negative expression. "What? Summer break is fun."

"It's also when you're really out of your mind the most." Billy added, making everyone laugh. "Hey, it's true. I personally know that."

"I like autumn the best." Mira commented. "Look at the beautiful brown colors. Most people think that brown is boring, but in autumn, it's the one thing that can't be missing." Mira observed a brown leaf that fell down.

"I think that winter's the best." Ren added. "It's so peaceful and calm, except for Christmas time, but I don't hate Christmas. It's like bedtime for Mother Earth. She works really hard, you know." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I don't have a favorite season." Reishi said. "Each season has its own unique qualities that makes it very important to nature. Spring flowers, summer sun, autumn leaves, and winter snow. I love them all."

"I don't like any of the seasons. The only time of year that I like is the time I spend with Shun." Everyone looked up to see Fabia again. Shun was so disgusted by what Fabia said that he was about to throw up. "Oh wow. You should've accepted my money this morning. Now you don't have to feel so fowl from an empty stomach."

"You're the one that's fowl." Alice spoke up. "Stop following us around and do your own thing. Shun doesn't belong to you." In the background, Runo and Julie were cheering, "Go, Alice, Go!"

"Well, he doesn't belong to you either." Fabia was about to punch Alice when Shun stopped her.

"Actually, I do." he said. "And only one person in this world belongs to me. Now get out!" Shun was really tired from not having enough for breakfast and lunch and almost collapsed.

"Shun, are you okay?" Alice was worried and helped him. Suddenly, Ace had an idea.

"Guys, I think we should just go somewhere for now and leave them alone." Ace suggested. "They should be alright. Shun really needs to relax. And eat some more food, too. And that Fabia! What is wrong with her?" All of them left, and Alice accompanied Shun until he regained his energy again.

"Sorry I had to be such a burden." Shun apologized. "But I really don't feel well, inside and outside."

"It's okay. I knew you were just trying to protect me, that's all." Alice helped Shun up, but he was still tired. "Do want something to eat? I have some cookies in my bag." Alice took a bag of oatmeal raisin cookies out.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm really glad to have you by my side." Shun ate a cookie and felt better already. "Are these homemade?"

"Mm-hm. I made each cookie carefully." Alice replied. "I was planning on sharing them with everyone, but looks like you really need it." She ate a cookie as well, and within a few minutes, Shun regained his energy.

"Thanks for the cookies. You want me to walk you home?"

"Again? Why not?" Alice accepted his offer, and the two of them started walking.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Evening**

"I didn't expect that I'd be eating dinner at your house tonight." Shun commented. "You make the best food that I've ever eaten." He drank his bowl of laver soup and put the bowl down. "I'll help out."

"Why, thank you." He and Alice cleaned up the table and later wash the dishes. "I didn't expect that you'd know how to wash dished."

"There's a lot of stuff I know about that you don't know about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Shun looked at a nearby clock and said, "It's about time that I have to go now."

"Really? You have to leave?

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, thanks for staying for dinner. I'll see you-"

"How about if you walk to my house with me?"

_Me? Walk Shun home? I didn't expect that coming_. Alice blushed crimson and replied, "Sure. Let me get my jacket..."

When they were at Shun's house, he said one last thing to say before Alice left. "Thanks for anything, Alice."Shun kissed Alice on the cheek and waved her goodbye."See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...see you tomorrow." Alice was still blushing when she got home.


	11. Too Much Heat

**Reishi's P.O.V.**

"Are you serious? Ms. Inoue said that we have to skip _all _of our classes today?" This was amazing. For the first time in my high school life, this is the first time that I'm skipping all of my classes. Not the morning half. Not the afternoon half. Both halves. I secretly cheered as I walked into Student Government room.

"Well, at least that what she told us. Right, Dan?" Shun replied. "How's the winter fundraising doing?"

"A lot of people are ordering hot cocoa mix." Robin noted. "According to my notes, at least 50% or close to that of the orders are the hot cocoa mix. It's not really that cold, is it?"

"It's a winter tradition, that's what." Joe turned his order form in. "I have a lot of people coming over for Christmas, so there's about three or four pages in here." Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw how much stuff Joe's family order. "Hey, think of it as food for me and profit for our school."

"Are we really skipping the entire school day just to do decorations?" Chan asked as she and Chris carried boxes of ribbon, tinsel, and other stuff into the class room..

"That's what she said." Julie said. "It's even on the bulletin board." She pointed to a white board saying, "No classes next week. Tell your teachers."

"Hey, Shun. You want to decorate the 20's wing?" Jake asked. "Alice is already there." Without a word, Shun dropped everything down ran out of the room at lightning speed. "I assume that's a yes. Oh well."

"I think Komba and I will take the 10's wing." Joe said. He and Komba left the room while carrying a box of decorations.

"Runo and I will take the 30's wing." Dan and Runo carried a box down the hall.

"Okay, everyone got decorate a specific hallway. I'm going to check the kitchen to see if the food is ready." I ordered. Every year, the kitchen people always make some hot cocoa and other delicacies for the students. Prices usually range from seventy-five cent to a dollar and a half. It's a great deal that even teachers and staff bus them. Can you imagine that?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice and I were stapling snowflakes on to the edges of bulletin boards in the 20's wing. Every year, I always work on the 20's wing because this is where I had my freshmen classes, so I always stop by to greet the teachers that worked really hard to bring me to where I am today. "Alice, can you pass me a bar of staples?"

"Sure. Here you go." She inserted the bar of staples into the stapler. "I can't believe that we're skipping the whole school day just to decorate."

"Well, we're not decorating until the end of the school day." I told her. "We might have to work in the Winter Cafe for different shifts." I absolutely love the Winter Cafe, working there as well as and buying treats. Student Government adopted this name not too long ago, so some people don't understand what we mean.

"Oh. No wonder I saw a silhouette sign saying 'Winter Cafe' in the back storage closets. Who's decorating that?" Alice asked.

"Actually, the representatives are." I replied. "We do the decorating _outside_ while they do the decorating _inside. _Taking turns, you know." I took out the roll of ice blue ribbon and cut a piece off. "Last year, we used pure white ribbon. What happened here?"

"I think I saw a roll of white ribbon in Dan and Runo's box. You want me to get it?" Alice took the roll of ribbon and unrolled a piece of ribbon out.

"It's okay. Ice blue and pure white are winter colors, so it doesn't matter." I tied the ribbon into a knot and stapled it onto the wall. Before I could staple it, but the ribbon loosened.

"Some ugly ribbon that is. Would you like me to teach you how to tie a ribbon?" Fabia Sheen strikes again. "Then again, it was probably Alice that tied this bow." Fabia cut the piece of ribbon up into pieces.

"Fabia, why can't you just get out? And what are you doing here anyway?" I was furious. I could yell at her right now, but I'd save my energy for more important things.

"As long as you're here, I'll be here, too." Fabia got so close to my face that and I could feel her breathing. "If you're mad, I can always go. Just say that you miss me so I can stay away from you in happiness." My idea of happiness wasn't standing here with Fabia breathing on me, so stepped back just stapled more ribbons. Fabia left, but I know she'll come back. "Ouch!" I stapled my pinkie by accident, and it was _not_ pretty. Don't do rough work when you're mad.

"Shun, you're bleeding!" Alice exclaimed. "I'll go get you a bandage right now." "Alice, wait!" But she was already to far away to hear me. I was going to ask one of my freshmen teachers for bandage, but since Alice went to get me one, I decided to stay here for now.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

_Got to go to the office right now,_ I thought. I had a hard time getting through the hallways because there's always trash around. _More of Fabia's dirty work. _I finally reached the office. "Excuse me, may I get some bandages?" The person at the counter let me into the nurse's room. _Which cabinet has the bandages?_ There were so many shelves here that I don't know which is which. I opened random cabinets, only to find gloves, antiseptic spray, alcohol preps, hydrogen peroxide, but no bandages.

"Excuse me," I asked the nurse that just came in. "Where are the bandages? I can't find any of them in the cabinets."

"I'm so sorry. I must've forgotten to refill our supply." the nurse apologized. "Why don't you ask some teachers for bandages from their first-aid kits? Or, you could go to the kitchen for bandages." I thanked the nurse and went outside. I ran in the direction of where the kitchen was, but tripped on some trash.

"How lame. Alice Gehabich trips over trash." It was Fabia. I called Marucho and Paige over, and they helped me up. Fabia wasn't my top concern right now. I kept running until I was in the cafeteria.

"Hi Alice! What's up?" It was Reishi preparing the food at the ovens for the Winter Cafe. "Checking on the progress? I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Actually, I need to find bandages. Do you know where they are? The office ran out." I told her. Reishi thought for a moment then replied.

"Why don't I get it for you while you watch the stoves?" she told me. I agreed to help, and she ran out the door.

While I watched over the food, I suddenly heard some clicking sounds. I went to check what it was, but somebody closed the door shut."Hello? Is anyone there?" I tried opening it, but it was locked from the outside. "Hello? Let me out! I need help here!"

Suddenly got really hot in here, I couldn't breathe. I took off my jacket to lower my body, but that didn't do much. I kept on sweating and became really thirsty. I sat down, but it was so hot that I fell down and closed my eyes.


	12. Melting the Lies

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Hey buddy. What are you doing?" Dan and Runo came over with staplers in their hands. "Holy cheese! Are you stapling things with a bleeding finger. Stop this instant!" He snatched the stapler out of my hand.

"Shun, did you staple yourself by accident? And where's Alice?" Runo asked. She looked in her pockets and found a bandage. "Here. I know it has cat designs on it, but what's important is your finger."

"Thanks, Runo." I replied, wrapping the kitten bandage on my finger. It didn't look that bad, aside from the pink background. "Alice went to get me a bandage, but that was like ten minutes ago. Where is she?" Then I saw Marucho and Paige come over.

"Hey Shun. Just coming over to tell you that Alice came by the 50's wing, but tripped on some trash." Paige reported. "Fabia was humiliating her, as usual. Anyway, we're done decorating. Need help?" I nodded, and she came over with Marucho and began stapling.

"I don't get why Alice would be at the 50's wing to get a bandage." Dan commented. Then I realized something.

"This is bad." I said. "What if Fabia did something to Alice?! Everyone, look for Alice!" Dan and Runo went one way, and Marucho and Paige, who finished stapling, went the other way. I went to the other hallways to tell everyone.

"Say what?! Alice is missing?!" Komba was surprised. "We're finished stapling. Come on, Joe." They went down the hall searching.

"We haven't seen Alice yet, but when we're done stapling, Robin and I will go find her." I thanked Rafe and went to the other halls.

"Alice? She never came by." Baron replied. "We saw Fabia, though. She had a smirk on her face." Why is it always Fabia? I shook my head went to the 40's wing.

"Nope. Neither Alice or Fabia came by. We'll be on the lookout as well." I thanked Chan and Jake and went to the yard.

"Sorry, Shun. None of us have seen them. Chris and I will tell you first thing if we do, okay?" Julie reassured me. Suddenly, I heard someone run toward me.

"Shun! I have bad news!" It was Soon. "Some newspaper team students saw Alice and Fabia around the oven room after Reishi left." Oven room? Why were they there? And why did Reishi leave?

"Thanks, Soon. Tell everyone to get there if once they're finished decorating." I ran to the oven room and saw Reishi trying to pry the door open. "What's wrong with the door?"

"I don't know. This door seems to be locked from the outside. I don't know how to opening it, though." I looked inside the mini-window, but it was fogged up. Then the lunch lady came over.

"Oh my. Locked from the outside. Let me see where the button is." She inserted a key into a slot on the wall and pressed some buttons. "My heavens! Who meddled with the temperature knob? It's hotter than a heat wave in there." Hotter than a summer day? That's extremely hot, but why would the temperature be readjusted? "All done. The door's open, but it'll take time for the room to cool down. The door swung open and released a huge amount of water vapor.

"Oh no! The snicker doodle cookies are going to be overcooked." Reishi said. She ran over to the oven but stopped halfway. "Wait, is that Alice on the floor?" I took off my jacket to blow the steam away. It really was Alice, lying on the floor.

"Alice! Alice!" She was unconscious, with a lot of sweat drops on her face. Reishi handed me paper towels, and I dried Alice's face. I carried Alice out of the oven room and outside on the ground to rest. Reishi came over, followed by the others. She took Alice's left wrist and put her fingers on it.

"She's still breathing." Reishi diagnosed. "The blood's rushing too fast due to overheating. Ice pack, anyone?" Somebody ran to the refrigerator and came back really fast with an ice pack wrapped with a paper towel. Reishi applied the ice pack all over Alice's face in hopes of cooling her down. "Shun, carry her to the nurse's room. She needed to rest."

This time, both Reishi and I carried Alice down to the office and into the nurse's room.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nurse's Room**

"Is Alice conscious yet?" I asked the nurse. She was still measuring Alice's heartbeat with the stethoscope. Later, she put her stethoscope aside and told me to come out.

"She's still overheating but is cooling down. When she's awake, have her hold a cup of cold water in her hand to cool down her exterior temperature. Then you can let her drink water to cool down her internal temperature. Understand?"

"I see. Thank you so much." I replied. The nurse went inside again, and I heard footsteps by the door. Entering the mini-lobby was Reishi with a stress expression on her face.

"I'm sorry that I left Alice all alone in the oven room. I didn't know that this would happen. I was only going to get her a bandage." Reishi apologized.

"It's not your fault, Reishi. It's Fabia's. She's the one that locked Alice up in the oven room. I'm telling you. Fabia will do anything to get rid of Alice and get me." This is so frustrating. Why must things like this happen during a jolly time of the year like this? "It's actually kind of my fault as well because she was getting a bandage for _me._"

"Well, I'm glad it's not my fault, but I couldn't do anything about it." Reishi sighed. "But do you have evidence that Fabia did it? I think it's her, too, but the authorities aren't going to believe us if there's no evidence." She turned around after hearing voices in the hall. "Look, it's Dan, Runo, Julie, and Marucho."

"Hey, Reishi. Hey Shun. How's Alice?" Dan asked. I looked at Alice, but she was still the same as before.

"Looks like she's still unconscious." Runo said. "If only there was something that we could do." All four of them sighed.

"Fabia, Fabia, FABIA! Why is it always her? This sucks!" Julie yelled.

Marucho immediately shushed her. "Julie! This is a nurse's office and place of rest, so please be quiet! You're disturbing Alice."

"Okay, fine. I'm only being so loud because of what Fabia did to Alice." Julie eventually calmed down and continued. "By the way, Billy told me that Fabia was around the oven room earlier. That maybe evidence, but it's only just his words."

"I agree. If Fabia really _does_have the slightest feelings for you, Shun, like that intercom accident, then that's not really _loving_ someone_. _That's torture!" Marucho stated.

"Please don't bring it up, Marucho. I'm still irritated about it." Suddenly, I felt Alice's fingers twitch. She was opening her eyes slowly.

"Alice!" I immediately hugged her but pulled back because she was still weak. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm still heating, though. Thanks, Shun." Her voice was weak, but she could talk now.

"Alice, do you remember who locked you in the oven room?" I asked. Alice thought for a while and spoke.

"Before I collapsed, I saw the back of a person's head in the mini-window. It was navy blue hair." Alice coughed, and I handed her a cup of water. Navy blue hair. That's enough evidence that Fabia was the culprit. Now we just need concrete proof.


	13. Early Christmas Present

**Reishi's P.O.V.**

It's a good thing that Alice woke up. She's feeling better now, but still overheating. I still think that this isn't enough evidence because what if the authorities think that Fabia just came by for a look or something? If only I could find enough evidence. Maybe the Student Government members could act as witnesses, even though not all of them saw Alice or Fabia.

"I still think that we need witnesses for this case." Marucho suggested. "If only people from Student Government saw them, then there's a good chance that Fabia will be penalized.

"But then it'd be a little awkward and coincidental because Alice is in SG, and Fabia's had a bad history with us, so it might not work." Runo contradicted Suddenly, Ms. Inoue came in the door.

"Alice? Are you okay? My darling, who would do such a thing?" Ms. Inoue went next to Alice and held her hand tightly. "We were so worried. Mr. Turner and Mr. Flanagan already know about it and are investigating this already. Do any of you have a suspect yet?"

"Fabia Sheen." was our unanimous answer. Ms. Inoue was very surprised, but she probably understood why we said that.

"Poor Alice. I really shouldn't have accepted Fabia into Student Government in the first place. If only we had another recording to prove that Fabia did it..." Ms. Inoue said in a desperate voice. Then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute. Julie, you said that Billy and some newspaper team people saw Fabia, right?"

"Mm-hm." Julie nodded. "They are around taking pictures for the school paper and yearbook. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wonder if he caught any footage or pictures on his camera." All of a sudden, Billy came crashing into the resting area.

"Billy, there you are!" Julie exclaimed. "We were just talking about you. Did you record anything on your camera?"

"You bet. I know it's wasting power, but I like to record everywhere I go when I'm on NP duty. Check this out!" Billy turned his camera on, scrolled to a recording, and played it. There was a lot of chatting of him and some other people, and then we saw Fabia. She was in front of the oven room meddling with some stuff.

"Hey, that's the temperature knob. She's turning it in the hotter direction!" I yelled. Billy lowered the camera so that Alice could see it. Then we saw Fabia return the keys back to where they were.

"Billy, how where you able to record this while not knowing what Fabia was doing?" Shun asked. "This is great, but the whole idea of Fabia's plan is just unbelieve."

"I must've put my camera down on the ground or a table while I was doing something else." He replied. "Maybe that's why the screen wasn't moving up and down all the time. Then I took my camera and saw Fabia leave. I assumed she was just out in the halls to use the restroom."The recording arrived part in which Billy took his camera and walked somewhere else, and he put his camera away.

"Thanks a lot, Billy. We owe you one big time." thanked Dan. "Do you mind if we borrow your camera as evidence?"

"No problem. Just want to help you guys out. Besides," Billy reached for his pocket and pulled out something. "I have a spare camera for just in case."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice is perfectly fine now with regular body temperature. The important thing right now is finding Fabia. While everyone was in the vice-principal's office, I decided to find Fabia alone. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I have this feeling that Fabia will be willing to do something if I _personally_ ask her. "Fabia! Where are you?!"

"Shun! I just know that you'll-" Enough with your trash talk. I grabbed Fabia by the wrist and immediately ran as fast as I could to the office, but she stopped me. "Shun, I know that you're not doing this because of me."

"Correct. One hundred percent correct." I probably sounded harsh, but I had no choice. "You've hurt Alice even since the beginning of the year, you've..._sexually assaulted _me, and you ruin everything that happens betweenme and Alice.It's about time that you pay for everything. I'm not letting you get away this time."

"Do you have any evidence? Can you prove that I'm the culprit behind this situation? No? How about if we make a bet? If you can prove me guilty, I'll leave. But if I'm innocent, you break up with Alice." Fabia was blackmailing me.

"Fine. I accept." I wasn't being crazy. We have concrete evidence. Not just evidence, but a lot of witnesses, too. I went to the office while she followed. Fabia still had a smirk on her face.

"So, Miss Sheen. All of these students say that you're the prime suspect in this situation." Mr. Flanagan started.

"I'm only a suspect. I'm not guilty." Fabia still at the time to back-talk. "Where's your evidence? I don't suppose you'd believe the words of students who are naturally against me. They hate me because of an accident on the first day of school."

"There's this things called 'first impressions,' Fabia." Reishi mumbled.

"Thank you, Reishi. Oh, one more thing." Mr. Flanagan continued. "Shun had a listening device in his ear, so we heard your terms and condition of that bet. Billy, turn on the PowerPoint projector, please" Billy pressed play and turned the lights off. We were soon watching the video that Billy showed us earlier. When it was over, Fabia was shocked.

"So, Miss Sheen, is this enough evidence for you?" Mr. Flanagan asked. Fabia was so shocked that she was speechless. "Miss Sheen, Mr. Turner and I have decided. You are expelled from Bayview High School. Pack your stuff. You're leaving _today_." The meeting was dismissed, and all of Student Government and other who came buy were glad to see Fabia gone. Good riddance.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**N****obody's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad that Fabia's finally gone. Things are more peaceful now." Alice commented. "Don't tell me that you're actually sad that she's gone!"

"Actually, no." Shun replied. "I'm thinking about where we're going to spend our winter vacation at."

"I'm pondering about that, too. I still don't know we should go." Alice replied. "Maybe some place exciting? We can invite Dan and the others-"

"How about just the two of us?" Shun said. "For some reason, I really feel victorious about 'winning' this case. Don't you think?"

"Maybe it was a victory for Dan and the others, too. But for us, I think it's an early Christmas present." Alice responded.

"Early Christmas present? Now that the triangle is broken, I can finally give you the early Christmas present that _I _had." He gave Alice a gentle kiss on her lips. "I admit, I did have feeling for you ever since maybe even middle school. But still, I do have to thank Fabia for it because if it wasn't for her, then we probably wouldn't have realized that we cared for each other after all."

Alice blushed slightly. "I was just doing what I thought was right. I guess I helped you get into Student Government because I cared for you. Being jealous was for the same reason as well."

"Well then. I guess we're both even." Shun took Alice's hand and ran down the street with her, not knowing where they'll go yet.


End file.
